


Salvation

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loses a fight with a nixie water sprite, but he was never in it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for E/O Drabble Challenge. Word of the Week: Warm

Dean's paralyzed body was swept with the tide. The relentless rushing water smashed him against jagged rocks. Taking the nixie should've been easy. Instead she'd taken him.

His lungs screamed and he surrendered. Familiar was death's chill preceding the eternal torments, but somehow brightness broke the dark. Not hell fires rejoicing at reclaiming their lost soul, but his one true salvation.

"Gotcha, Dean."

Hope resurfaced as large hands frantically gripped him and hauled him above the water's edge back into daylight. Long arms engulfed him, a warming embrace against his icy skin. Sammy would look after him. He always did.


End file.
